CORPSE-PARTY (PC-98)
Corpse Party PC-98 is the original game of the homonym series and it was relased in 1996. Characters Satoshi Mochida Yuka Mochida Naomi Nakashima Ayumi Shinozaki Yoshiki Kishinuma Sachiko Shinozaki Storyline The game begins with Ayumi who is telling a scary story to her friends who have decided to stay in school after the cultural festival. Suddenly someone knocks at the door and Satoshi, terrified, goes to open it. He is surprised when he finds his little sister who came looking for him. Following the presentations, the classmates decide to tidy up the room, when they hear a strange sound. Frightened, they prepare and leave the class, but a sudden earthquake catapults them in another dimension. Unlike "Blood Covered" the protagonists are all in the same space, but they decide to form two groups (Ayumi with Yoshiki and Satoshi with Yuka and Naomi) to search for clues. Satoshi's group heads south, but immediately after they passed the corridor an earthquake changes the environment, so Yoshiki and Ayumi are forced to go north. Satoshi, Yuka and Naomi explore for school until the group enters class 2-4 where they find human bones and its ghost explains the nature of the place they're in. It's an alternate dimension where the victims who die cannot find peace. After the conversation, the corpse disappears. Meanwhile, the other group (namely Ayumi and Yoshiki) see a strange revenant who enters in the science lab and they decide to follow the mysterious girl in red, but, after their entrance, the spirit vanishes. They go around the classroom to find something that could be useful until the anatomic model comes to life and follows them but they succeed in escaping it. Ayumi and Yoshiki are scared but they decide to go on and they enter another classroom where the walls close by themselves and they are, once again, trapped. Thanks to the help (unaware) of Satoshi, Yoshiki's group manages to get out and continues the search. Satoshi finds the keys for the Infirmary (it's useful to recover lost health) and the blessed shoes. Thanks to the shoes, they can cross over the cursed green ooze and go to the toilets because Yuka needed it. But something goes terribly wrong and the door to the bathroom closes by itself and a large amount of blood comes out. At that point, Sachiko (the girl in red) appears and invites Satoshi to exchange his life with the life of his sister. Satoshi refuses the offer and succeed in saving Yuka. After the accident the two groups meet again in a scene very similar to one from Corpse Party: Blood Covered. Now they must find a way to get out of the school, and the two groups have to separate again. A light suddenly engulfs Ayumi and Yoshiki and brings them to their old school. But it's a illusion, in fact, after their initial joy over the return, Sachiko appears. She starts to talk about her life before her death. She was bad at approching others and she was often alone, but she loved to stay away from others and watch the rain out the window. Due to being solitary, she becomes the target of a professor who taught at that school. Pretending to be worried about her, one night he tries to get closer to her by trying to talk with her, but his true purpose is to rape her. Being unable to escape, she shouts at the teacher, blackmailing him to tell what he did to everyone else. These are empty words for the teacher, who shouts back to her, that she is alone and no one will believe her, but then feigns sympathy for what he did, she retreated to the ledge of the third floor inter-connecting corridor, he then tries to approach her again. As he tries to do so, however, the she starts screaming to the teacher, that if he tries to get closer, she will kill herself by jumping off the ledge. The teacher ignores the girl's threat, and she ends up losing her footing, falling off third floor corridor to the courtyard below. Shocked at what happened, the teacher tries to hide her body, but is discovered by the principal while doing so. The professor then has a psychological collapse and confesses everything, but the principal refuses to sully the name of the school and decides to help the teacher. Sachiko is reported "missing" and everyone eventually forgets about her. She also explains that there are two Sachiko's. The first is full hatred and resentment and the second who is the "good Sachiko". Thanks to latter, Ayumi and Yoshiki are back in the real world, but Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka are still trapped in the cursed school, so they decide to return to help their friends, in fact, Satoshi's group was too close to the "black Sachiko" and the power of the "white Sachiko" wasn't sufficiently strong to bring back them too. The good spirit warns them that if they choose to come back, she cannot help them again, but they accept the consequences, and Sachiko gives Ayumi the Marble Statue. After this, the two groups meet again and Ayumi explains the story of Sachiko and gives the statue to Satoshi. Yoshiki's group reaches the incinerator where "white Sachiko" appears and gives them the keys to open the security guard room. Here they find a yellow ribbon that is essential to overcome the incinerator. Meanwhile, Satoshi, Naomi and Yuka find the way for the principal office, where they meet the spirit of the latter. The "black Sachiko" appears and torture the revenant of the principal. He pray her to stop it, but she continue until Satoshi intervenes to defend him. Sachiko gets angry and tries to kill them, so the group is forced to escape from the room. Later they will return to retrieve the Embryo Statue. The two statue will be useful to acquir a small gold key. Naomi use it to repair the piano and plays it. The music recall the spirits of the dead who indicate them the way to reach the "black Sachiko". They arrive to the basement and the two groups are reunited again, but "black Sachiko" appears to kill them. Thanks to the sacrifice of the "white Sachiko" the group is saved. Now it's the time to face the cursed spirit. The battle is difficult but they win. Sachiko lost the control of the school and Satoshi and the others have to get out before the bell rings seven times. Satoshi, Naomi, Yuka, Ayumi and Yoshiki are finally free. The last scene is a cute scene between Naomi and Satoshi. She tells him what she thinks about the sad story of Sachiko and she ask if he could listen her music when she plays the piano. Satoshi answer "yes". Alternative endings The game has got several endings. The above-mentioned is the endings A, where all the main characters survive. The other endings are: *B-1 Dead characters: Ayumi *B-2 Dead characters: Yoshiki *B-3 Dead characters: Yuka *C Dead characters: Yuka, Satoshi and Naomi *D-1 Dead characters: Yuka and Ayumi *D-2 Dead characters: Yuka and Yoshiki For more information about the endings click here. Category:Games